


Elemental Assassin

by Aurone



Category: Saiyuki, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elemental Magic, Gen, Punishment, Serious Injuries, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: There are beings called elementals that only a select few humans can see.  They are created by the Gods to serve their own purposes. They control the forces of nature like Earth, wind, water and fire.  But there are also elemental assassins who kill or punished the other elementals when they have displeased their God.  Dazai is an elemental assassin and he hates his job.  Dazai/Chuuya is the main focus of this fic.  Hakkai and Gojyo just make a guest appearance.  They will get their own fic later.





	1. Do the Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> New world so lots of notes. Sorry. 
> 
> I plan on writing several of these elementals fics with different pairings from different fandoms. This is how my world works. There are beings called Elementals. They can control the elemental including water, Earth, fire, ice, wind, darkness, and light. They are weak to the power that is opposite them aka a fire elemental could die if he gets too cold. They cannot be seen by humans except for a select few who for some reason have the power to see them. There are Gods each of who is responsible for their elementals (they made them and they can choose to end them). They include: 
> 
> The Head God, Aalam  
> Partner to Head God and God of Love, Árún  
> Fire God, Kai  
> Water Goddess, Cordelia  
> Air God, Ariel  
> Ice Goddess, Eirwen  
> Earth Goddess, Althea  
> Dark Goddess, Amaya  
> Light God, Lucian  
> Goddess of the Underworld, Ashnah
> 
> And because I can’t leave well enough alone, this is also a soulmate AU. There is a list of soulmates for the elementals that has been given to Árún by Aalam. Árún’s elementals, amour elementals, mark soulmates with a mark that the humans cannot see. They often place them on the back of an elemental so that an elemental may not know that they even have one even though they can see them.

_“I have created you to destroy.  You will serve all the Gods and will terminate their elemental servants when commanded.”_

 

_So were the words I heard when I was created.  Would that they had not given me a heart or soul in my creation, then perhaps I could have withstood the pain better._

_*****_

Dazai was sitting under a tree reading when it happened.

A young man with red hair and grey blue eyes walked up to him, kicked him and then said, “Why are you sitting under **my** tree.”

Dazai replied, “Owww, man. Why’d you kick me? I didn’t see your name on it.”

 _Wait.  He can_ **_see_ ** _me?  How is that possible?  I thought I was invisible to humans.  Evidently, he can touch me too. That kick hurt._

A look of wonder crossed Dazai’s face.

The young man said, “I always sit here during lunchtime.  It’s my spot. Everyone knows that. Who are you, anyway? I don’t think I have seen you around before.”

Dazai stammered, “You. . . can. . . see me?”

The young man replied, “Idiot.  Of course I can. You are sitting right there, aren’t you?”

Dazai said, “But, you not supposed to be able to see me.”

The young man crossed his arms as he asked, “Why not?”

Dazai replied, “Because I am not human.”

The young man said, “Okay, sure.  Whatever, man. ”

_He’s crazy._

Dazai said, “No, really.”

“You sound delusional.”

“I am not crazy.”

“Mmhmm.”

Dazai just huffed while the young man just looked at him with a look of disdain. Just then a dark-headed, serious youth walked up to the red-head.

He said, “Who you talking to, Chuuya?”

Chuuya pointed to Dazai and said, “That young man there who is sitting in my spot under the tree.”

The dark haired boy coughed and then asked, “Are you feeling okay?”

Chuuya asked, “I feel fine, why?”

“Because there is no one there. I thinking you might be hallucinating or something.  Do we need to take you to the nurse?”

Dazai just looked at him smugly.

 _He really can’t see him?  What_ **_is_ ** _he?_

Chuuya replied, “No, I’m fine.  I. . . I’ll see you after lunch.”  

The boy answered, “Okay?”

The darked haired boy walked away and Chuuya sat down under the tree next to Dazai.

He turned to Dazai and asked, “What the Hell are you?”

Dazai replied, “A servant of the Gods.”

Chuuya rolled his eyes and said, “That doesn’t tell me much.”

Dazai said, “I have heard humans call us elementals before since some of my brethren have power over the elements like fire, water, etc,.”

Chuuya said, “An elemental, huh.  Never heard of them.”

Dazai said, “I am different, though.”

Chuuya asked, “Oh, yeah?”

Dazai’s face got sad as he replied, “I was created to destroy other elementals.  When they displease the Gods or get out of hand, it is my job to kill them. My power negates theirs and they disappear.”

Chuuya said, “Oh.  That’s some power you have.”

Dazai said, “Yeah, I hate it, but I don’t have a choice.  One doesn’t go against the Gods.”

Chuuya said, “No shit.  So why can I see you and no one else can?”

Dazai shrugged, “Don’t know.  You are the first human I have run into that could see us.”

Chuuya said, “Really?  That’s interesting.”

Dazai said, “It’ll be nice to have someone to talk to.  The other elementals avoid me. I’ve been alone a long time.”

Chuuya said, “Who said I was going to sit around and chit chat with you?”

Dazai looked crushed.   

Chuuya said, “Okay, okay.  I guess I could spare time during lunch to talk to your sorry self.”

Dazai smiled. Chuuya looked at his watch and realized that lunch was over.  He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. _This has been interesting._

He said, “I have to go back to class, but I’ll be back tomorrow at lunch.”

Dazai nodded and he sadly watched Chuuya head back into the school.

The lunch meetings became a routine for them.  Every day Chuuya would come and sit under the tree and talk to Dazai during lunch.  

 _It’s getting to where I look forward to seeing him.  Well, he’s a good conversationalist, that’s all._ Chuuya thought.   _He’s smart, but annoying._

_*****_

One day several months later

 

Chuuya went outside with his lunch as usual but Dazai wasn’t there.  

_Huh, this is the first time he hasn’t showed.  Wonder if he will he be back? Why do I care about some annoying elemental anyway?_

Chuuya sat down under the tree and ate his lunch in silence.

****

_I hate to miss lunch with Chuuya but the Gods have summoned me, and one does not ignored the Gods._

He found himself standing in front of Amaya, the Goddess of Darkness.

She said, “One of my elementals has gone rogue.  He has even killed people, which is unacceptable.  I need you to end his existence for me.”

Dazai asked, “Who?”

Amaya replied, “Hakkai.”

Dazai sighed, but nodded.

Amaya said, “I will send you to him. Don’t fail me in this.  You will regret it if you do.”

Dazai replied, “Yes, Mistress.”

Dazai suddenly found himself in front of a rundown shack on the outskirts of a village.  He watched as two men walked up to the shack. One was the target, and the other seemed to be able to see and interact with the elemental.  Then he saw the mark. It was invisible to humans, but sometimes elementals got what was called soul marks. It was the job of the amour elementals to make these markings.  He had never seen a human with one before, but the markings were not to be ignored. He noticed the matching marking on the target.

_Shit, what do I do?  I can’t kill him because of the soul marks.  But I can’t go back without completing my mission, because Amaya will kill me. What the Hell am I going to do?_

Dazai said, “Hakkai.”

The target turned around, his green eyes catching Dazai’s dark ones. Hakkai visibly deflated.

Hakkai sighed and said, “I know why you are here.  I thought we would have more time.”

Dazai replied, “You killed humans.  You had to know this was coming.”

Gojyo interrupted, “He did it to save me!”

Dazai said, “Evidently, that doesn’t matter to the Goddess Amaya.”

Hakkai hung his head and asked, “Will you give me a moment to say goodbye?”

Dazai nodded.  He walked a distance from the pair to give them some privacy.

Hakkai turned to Gojyo and said, “I knew this was coming.  We are not allowed to kill humans. I am going to be dispersed.”

Gojyo had tears in his eyes as he replied, “You knew?  You knew they were going to come kill you if you helped me? Then why . . . why did you help me?  You are immortal, right? I am not worth it. . . I am not worth your death.”

Hakkai smiled and softly replied, “I thought you were worth it.  I don’t regret it.”

Hakkai touched Gojyo’s check with his hand and said, “I do wish we had more time.  I enjoyed getting to know you.”

Gojyo, tears now running down his face, asked, “Isn’t there anything we can do?”

Hakkai replied, “I am afraid not.  The Gods own us. What they decide to do with us is subject to their will and whim.  We have no say in it. But would you do me a favor, Gojyo?”

Gojyo replied, “Anything.  Name it.”

Hakkai said, “I don’t want you to see when it happens.  I couldn’t bear having you watch me be dismantled. Would you go into to the house?  I want you to remember me like this, not the mess I will become when I am dispersed.”

Gojyo nodded.  Gojyo turned from Hakkai to start walking back to his empty home.

Hakkai said, “Gojyo?”

Gojyo turned back to look at him.  Hakkai took the opportunity to press his lips against Gojyo’s.  Their soulmarks flared at the contact. Gojyo returned the desperate kiss.   When the kiss ended, Gojyo turned from Hakkai and walked away.

 _Why do the ones I love always leave me?_ Gojyo thought, tears running down his face.

Hakkai turned to Dazai and said, “I’m ready now.  Thank you for giving me that moment with him first.”

Dazai replied, “You’re welcome.  I am not a monster, you know. I hate this job.”

Hakkai replied, “I imagine it must be tough.”

Dazai nodded as he walked up to Hakkai and asked, “Are you ready?”

Hakkai nodded and closed his eyes.  

_I wonder if it will hurt?_

Hakkai braced for his coming doom. Dazai touched him on his shoulder and willed his magic into Hakkai’s form.  Hakkai screamed as the power flowed through him. He fell to his knees from the force of the pain. With his head in his hands, he began to whimper.  It felt like his entire body was being taken apart. He could feel the dark power that had always flowed through him being sucked out of his body. Its absence left waves of pain behind.  He fell to his side, curled up trying to escape the pain. _Would I just die already? Please let it end.  Dear Goddess just let it end. I can’t . . ._

It felt like all his molecules were being broken apart and being put back together.  It was torture. And suddenly it all stopped.

_I thought that I would have no consciousness after I was destroyed._

Hakkai breathed through the remaining pain for a moment and then he looked up at Dazai.

He asked, “What did you do?”

Dazai replied, “I made you human instead of dispersing you.”

Hakkai asked, “Why?”

Dazai shrugged his shoulders and said, “I told you, I hate dispersing elementals.  I have never thought it was right.”

Hakkai, rising to his knees, said, “So you balantently went against the Goddess’ wishes? You know they aren’t going to let you get away with it.”

Dazai replied, “I know.  But that human needs you, and I respect that bond.  I also respect what you did to save him. Let me worry about my punishment.”

Hakkai shook his head and said, “You may just be crazier than me.”

Dazai laughed and said, “Its possible.”

He held out a hand to help Hakkai to his feet.  He swayed a bit once standing. He was still very weak. Just then they saw another elemental arrive.

Hakkai breathed, “It’s the Enforcer.”

Dazai nodded, “She’s come for me.  Take care of that human of yours and enjoy the rest of your life.”

Hakkai replied, “I will, and thank you again.”

Dazai said, “Now, go.  I don’t want you caught up in this or to witness it either.  And don’t go thinking that what I did wasn’t worth it. Believe me when I tell you it was.”

Hakkai nodded and began slowly walking towards his home. His and Gojyo’s home.  Hakkai only looked back once, he saw the terror apparent on Dazai’s face as the Enforcer came closer and closer.

_I can’t help but feel sorry for him.  The situation he is in is worse than anything the rest of us ever experience.  He seems kind, too. Which is just a flaw to them. I hope he comes out of this okay._

Hakkai went into the house and tried not to worry about the assassin who had saved his life.

Dazai shivered as he watched the Enforcer come closer and closer.

_I hope she doesn’t outright disperse me.  That would suck since I didn’t get to say goodbye to Chuuya._

The Enforcer stopped in front of Dazai.

She sighed and said, “You have displeased Amaya.  Now I have to punish you.”

Dazai said, “I know.”

She shook her head and said, “I hate this.  I know you did the right thing, and I have to punish you anyways.”

Dazai said, “I know. It’s okay.”

She said, “Quit being so understanding!”

Dazai just smiled sadly.

The Enforcer moved towards Dazai and touched him. As soon as her power flowed through his corporeal form, Dazai began to scream. Hakkai and Gojyo could hear the screams inside their house. Gojyo rose off his chair and moved towards the door.  Hakkai stopped him.

“There is nothing we can do.”

“Nothing?”

Hakkai sadly shook his head.   

Dazai thought _It’s like she is flaying the metaphorical skin off my back.  Is it possible for us to bleed? Gods, I didn’t think it would hurt this much.  I was just hoping she would kill me. It. . . hurts. . ._

Dazai’s form slumped to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

He looked up to see tears on the Enforcer’s face.

 _Don’t cry for me._ He thought.

He lost consciousness just as the Enforcer was preparing to give the killing blow.  But before the Enforcer could disperse Dazai, Árún appeared.

Árún commanded, “Stop.”

The Enforcer stopped.  She sighed in relief.

Árún said, “Leave him to me.  You can go. Tell Amaya that he is not to be further punished for this matter.”

The Enforcer nodded and disappeared.

Árún said, “Ah, my poor boy.  I wish I could have gotten here sooner.  You did the right thing and still got punished for it.”

Árún touched Dazai, using some of his power to sooth away the hurt that Dazai was feeling.  Dazai whimpered. Árún did what he could to heal the lashes on Dazai’s body, but some of it would have to heal on its own.  The Enforcer had taken away Dazai’s power, his life force, and it would take some time to return. Árún used his power to keep Dazai from waking.  It would hurt to be moved but Árún needed to take him somewhere to heal. Somewhere he would be safe.

Árún thought, _now where can I take you to heal?  Hmm, I know!_

Árún picked up the unconscious Dazai and disappeared.


	2. Healing

Árún reappeared in a bedroom in a two story house where a young man was asleep.  The young man stirred and awoke when he sensed movement in the room. 

Chuuya asked, “Who the in the Hell are you?”

Árún rolled his eyes and replied, “I am a God.”

Chuuya scoffed, “A God?  Really? You expect me to believe that?”

Árún answered, “Dazai would be disappointed in your lack of faith, I think.  You are willing to believe he is an elemental, a supernatural being, but you don’t believe in his masters?”

_ How does he know about Dazai?  I haven’t told anyone about him.  And he did mentioned the Gods. So maybe. . . _

Chuuya said, “Okay, let’s say I believe you. Why are you here?  Did I do something?”

Árún chuckled and said, “No, I have a task for you.”

Chuuya asked, “For me?  Why?”

Árún replied, “Because I think you are the best suited for it.”

Chuuya said, “Oh?  And what is that?

Árún stepped aside so that Chuuya could see the blonde man behind him.  He was holding someone.

Chuuya said, “Who is that?  And what happened?”

Árún said, “You mean you don’t recognize your friend?”

Chuuya got out his bed and walked over to the blonde man.  Once he was closer, he could see that the body he was carrying was Dazai.

Chuuya exclaimed, “What the  _ Fuck _ did you do to him?”

Árún sighed and replied, “I did nothing except arrive too late to help him properly.  He was punished for something that was not his fault by a Goddess.”

Chuuya said, “Bitch.  So where do I come in?”

Árún chuckled and said, “I was hoping you would look after him while he healed.  He doesn’t really have any other friends besides you. All the other elementals shy away from him because of what he is. Since he doesn’t belong to a specific God per se, he doesn’t have any sibling elementals either.”

Chuuya said, “I am no nurse maid.  What am I supposed to do with him?”

The blonde man smiled and said, “Be his friend? It will be a long recovery.”

Chuuya sighed and said, “I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

Árún said, “Not really.”

Chuuya said, “Ok, then.  You can leave him here and I will take care of him.  I imagine there is some kind of celestial punishment if I fail?”

Árún said, “Possibly.”

Chuuya nodded and gestured towards the bed. The blonde man placed Dazai on the bed.  Dazai whimpered in pain. The blonde observed Chuuya’s eyes going soft for a moment. They had hardened again by the time he met the blonde’s gaze. 

Chuuya said, “I’ll take care of him.”

The blonde nodded and walked back to Árún.  

Árún said, “We’ll take our leave then.”

Gesturing to the blonde he continued, “I may send Christophe back at some point to check on Dazai.”

Chuuya nodded and the two men disappeared. Chuuya looked down at Dazai.  He gently tucked a piece of the boy’s dark hair behind his ear.

_ What happened to you?  And why did they bring you here?  Those two are up to something but I just don’t know how I fit into the plan.  Probably not going to like it whatever it is.  _

Chuuya said, “I missed you today.”

_ Not that I would ever really tell him that. _

Chuuya arranged Dazai so that he was more comfortable.  He noticed that he was bleeding through the bandages that he was wrapped in.  He got up to go to his bathroom to see if had anything he could wrap Dazai’s wounds in.  After he stood up, he noticed a satchel on the floor. 

_ They must of left it.  _

Inside Chuuya found supplies for treating Dazai’s wounds. 

_ Well at least they left me the necessary supplies.  _

He took some gauze out of the satchel.  He carefully unwound the soiled bandages and rebandaged the wounds.  

_ That’s all I can do right now.  _

His bed was large enough for both of them.  He put some pillows in between them so he wouldn’t accidentally roll into Dazai in the middle of the night.  Chuuya fell into a fitful sleep listening for any indication that Dazai was in distress. He was tired when he got ready for school the next morning. 

Chuuya said. “You’re already being a nuisance.  I couldn’t sleep last night because of you.”

_ The silence. . . He is going to get better, right?  _

Chuuya huffed as he changed the bandages on Dazai’s wounds. He put the rest of the materials in the satchel and put it in his closet in case his mom decided to go into his room. He picked up his book bag and took one last look at Dazai. 

_ I can’t do much more until he wakes up.  And no one can see him so it’s not like mom will walk in here and discover him.  _

Chuuya still fretted about Dazai all day.

_ I wonder if he is okay.  I can’t even concentrate.  I’m not worried about him, right? _

When Chuuya got back that evening, Dazai was in the same place as Chuuya had left him.  

_ He looks like he is sleeping comfortably.  The signs of pain that had haunted his features the night before aren’t there today.  Tch, I worried for nothing.  _

Chuuya said, “Hey, idiot.  Wake up soon would you?”

****

It was several days before Dazai woke up.  When Dazai opened his eyes, he looked around the room.  Moonlight shone softly into the room castings shadows which obscured his view of parts of the room. 

_ What happened?  Where am I?  _

He turned his head to find that Chuuya was asleep next to him.

_ What the Hell am I doing in Chuuya’s bed?! _

He tried to move off the bed only to find that his body wouldn’t respond to his will. 

_ What happened to me?  Why don’t I remember?  _

He looked over at Chuuya’s face.  The moonlight streaming into the room gave the appearance that Chuuya’s pale skin was glowing. 

_ What am I doing here?  I’m obviously hurt but why would he help me? Why does he have to look so damn pretty when he is sleeping?  _

Dazai used what little strength his body had to brush a lock of Chuuya’s red hair away from his face.  The movement caused Chuuya to awaken. His eyes got wide when he saw that Dazai was awake. He yelped as he sat up.  He quickly scooted backwards, and nearly fell out of the bed.

Chuuya blushed and said, “I. . . uh. . . you are awake?”

Dazai said softly, “Yeah, but I can’t seem to move much.  Do you know what happened to me?”

Chuuya replied, “No, not really.  The God that brought you here said that some Goddess punished you for something that wasn’t your fault.  And then he left you here for me to look after you.”

Dazai looked at Chuuya in confusion, trying to remember what had happened to him. 

Chuuya asked, “Do you remember anything?”

Dazai slowly shook his head.  

Chuuya said, “Maybe you will remember later.  It’s about time you woke up, though. You’ve been lounging around this place for five days.”

Dazai said, “I’ve been out for five days?  I must have been hurt badly. We usually heal pretty fast.”

Chuuya shrugged, “I guess so.  They left me supplies like they thought you would be here for awhile and he said he might send the blonde guy back to check on you.”

When Dazai didn’t answer, Chuuya looked over and saw that Dazai’s eyes were beginning to close.

Chuuya said, “You should sleep.”

Dazai said, “Thank you.”

Chuuya asked, “For what?”

He received no answer besides the quiet even breathing of Dazai as he slipped back in the arms of sleep.

Chuuya said, “Idiot.” As he laid back down and went back to sleep himself. 

****

Chuuya moved quietly around his bedroom, trying not to wake Dazai up.

_ The sooner he is better, the sooner he can leave.  _

Once Chuuya was dressed and ready to go, he took a look at Dazai’s bandages. 

_ I should probably change those.  _

He looked at his watch.

_ I have time. _

He put his book bag down and got the bandages out of the closet.  He carefully unwound the bandages around Dazai’s wounds. He was leaning in to wrap the new bandages around the elemental when Dazai awoke. He opened his brown eyes and stared into Chuuya’s blue-grey orbs. Chuuya blushed and stepped back from the bed.

Dazai cleared his throat and said, “Good morning?”

Chuuya replied, “Morning.  I was just changing your bandages before I left for school.”

Dazai nodded and said, “Okay.”

Chuuya leaned in and fumbled his way through rewrapping Dazai’s bandages. When he was finished, he grabbed his school bag.

Chuuya said, “See you this afternoon.” As he ran out of the room.

Dazai raised his eyebrows in surprise.

_ That was interesting.  What am I going to do all day stuck in bed like this? _

He looked over at the nightstand by the bed and caught sight of a book. 

_ Did he leave that for me? _

Dazai managed to reach over and pick up the book. He spent the day reading and napping until Chuuya returned from school. 

Chuuya asked, “When you going to quit lazing around and get out of my bed?”

Dazai laughed then coughed, “I’m doing pretty good.  Thanks for asking. But I am afraid it’s going take a while longer for me to heal.”

Chuuya said, “Whatever.” 

About that time they heard a pop and blonde male was suddenly standing in the room. 

Dazai said, “Hi, Christophe.  Did Árún send you?”

Christophe nodded and said, “He wanted to make sure you were recovering and that your friend there was taking good care of you.”

Dazai said, “I’m doing better.”

Christophe said, “That’s good to hear.  Árún wanted me to tell you that he was sorry he couldn’t get there earlier.  You did the right thing.”

Dazai said, “It’s alright.”

Christophe said, “It’s really not.  They almost killed you.”

Dazai sighed, “That would have been okay too.  I’m tired of being lonely and tired of hurting other elementals.”

Christophe looked at Dazai sadly, “I’m sorry. I never . . .thought. . .”

Dazai said, “It’s alright.”

Chuuya chimed in, “No, Idiot, it’s not.  You shouldn’t be punished for doing the job they assigned to you.  Besides, you aren’t alone anymore. Don’t go dying and wasting all that time I took taking care of you.”

Christophe smiled at Chuuya’s strange defense of Dazai.  He walked over to the human and laid his hand on his back.

He said, “Thank you for taking care of him.”

Chuuya replied, “You didn’t really give me a choice.”

Christophe thought  _ you would have helped him whether we made you or not.  _

Christophe said, “Well, it’s still very much appreciated.”

Chuuya nodded. 

Christophe said, “I’ve got to go.  Árún needs me for something else. I’ll try to come back and visit soon.”

He popped back out of the room which left Chuuya and Dazai alone staring at each other.

Chuuya thought  _ now what? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Come by tumblr and say hi or leave a suggestion. @auronevardell.


	3. Soulmarks

A few weeks later. . . 

Dazai was standing in the middle of Chuuya’s room. He was healed, but reluctant to leave the sanctuary that he had found. The bandages were still wrapped around his body, but not because he needed them. They hid the scars that littered his body and they reminded him of the gentle care that Chuuya had given him. 

_ I can’t leave until he gets back.  It would be unfair of me to just disappear, especially since he has taken such good care of me. _

Just then he heard the door to Chuuya’s room rattle. 

_ He’s back.  _

Chuuya came trudging through the door only to stop short when he saw Dazai standing in the middle of the room. 

_ He’s leaving.  Why do I feel . . . sad? I shouldn’t care where that idiot goes.  _

Dazai said, “I’m healed. You are free from you obligation to me now.”

Dazai looked sadly at Chuuya. The look reached Chuuya’s cold heart. 

He stammered, “You. . . don’t have to go. I’ve gotten used to having your loud mouth around.”

_ Why, why did I say that? I want him to leave, right? _

Dazai shook his head and said, “No. I’ve bothered you enough.  I should go.”

Chuuya looked away from Dazai and said softly, “You are always welcome to come back here.”

Dazai said, “Really?  I thought . . . I mean you act like. . . “

Chuuya said, “If you plan on staying often, I might need to get a futon though.  The bed is kind of small for both of us.”

Dazai laughed, “Indeed.”

Dazai felt a familiar pull.

_ Shit, I am being summoned.  Not again. I can’t hurt anyone else.  Please don’t make me.  _

Dazai said, “I am being summoned.”

Chuuya said, “Shit.  Be careful man. I don’t want you to undo all that work I did putting you back together.”

Dazai nodded, “I’ll try.”

Dazai disappeared.  Chuuya was left standing there in the silence for the first time in a long time. 

_ Its fine.  He’ll be alright.  I won’t miss him even if he never comes back. Eck, who am I kidding.  I am going to miss that idiot.  _

Dazai appeared in front of the ice Goddess, Eirwen.

Dazai, shaking, asked, “What can I do for you, Goddess?”

Eirwen noticed how distraught the assassin was.

_ We’ve done you a great disservice haven’t we?  We made you feel, and then make you hurt people. How tragic for you.   Amaya should have never punished you, either. She can be such a . . . _

Eirwen said kindly, “It’s okay, Dazai.  You don’t have to hurt anyone today. Árún has decreed you may only be used to free elementals.  We can no longer task you with the death of your fellow beings. It was one of the ways to show recompense for what Amaya did to you.”

Dazai said, “Oh.”

Eirwen said, “I have an elemental who needs to be freed. He has forgotten who he is and whom he belongs to, but that is my fault for sending him on a dangerous mission. He has found his soulmate and is begging to become human.  I am granting his wish. I wish you to release him for me. Will you do that?”

Dazai smiled and said, “Gladly, Goddess.  I am glad he found his soulmate. He must be so happy.”

Eirwen said, “He will be.”

Dazai said, “Shall I go now?”

Eirwen nodded, “Yes, please.  And Dazai?”

Dazai said, “Hmm?”

Eirwen said, “Thank you.”

Dazai replied, “You are welcome.”

Dazai found himself transported to a place that was bordering on spring.  

_ As an ice elemental, he must really want to stay here.  He must be feeling the heat by now.  _

He saw the elemental curled up underneath a tree. Dazai could see the tears on his face.

_ Ah, his soulmate must live here and he doesn’t want to leave.  Well, now he doesn’t have to.  _

Dazai walked over to the sleeping man.  He crouched down beside him. He gathered a few of the silver strands of the man’s hair in his hand.  

_ What a unique hair color.  Eirwen made a very pretty elemental when she made this one.  _

He said, “You are lucky, my friend, to become human.  Do you have a human that can see you, too? Someone who has kept you from being as lonely as I have been?  I hope that you will be happy with your soulmate. Go with your Goddess’s blessing.”

Dazai ran his fingers through the man’s silver hair.  He pushed his magic through his hand into the body of the ice elemental. The change began immediately.  His form became more corporal and he began shaking in the cold. 

_ Should I wake him?  It would be awful for him to become human only to freeze to death.   _

Dazai shook the man awake but disappeared before the man fully awoke.  He never even knew that Dazai was ever there. Dazai didn’t notice the blonde elemental that appeared as he left. 

Dazai reappeared in front of Eirwen.  

Dazai said, “My Goddess, it is done.”

Eirwen said, “Thank you, Dazai.”

Dazai nodded and transported himself back to Chuuya’s room. 

Chuuya looked up when Dazai reappeared in his room. 

_ He came back.  I didn’t think he would come back.  _

Chuuya said, “I thought you said you were leaving.”

Dazai said, “I thought you said I could come back.”

Chuuya cleared his throat and asked, “What did they have you do this time?”

Dazai said, “Nothing bad.  I got to turn an elemental into a human so he could spend his life with his soulmate.”

Chuuya said, “Soulmates?”

Dazai sat down on Chuuya’s bed and explained, “Some elementals have soulmates.  A human or another elemental that they are fated to fall in love with and fated to be with.”

Chuuya asked, “How do you know if you have a soulmate?”

Dazai said, “We have a mark on our shoulder that signifies that we have been marked by Árún the God of love and been blessed with a soulmate.” 

Chuuya asked, “Do you have a mark?”

Dazai shrugged and said, “I don’t know.  I’ve never looked.”

Chuuya asked, “What do you mean you’ve never looked.  Aren’t you always whining about how you are alone and such.  Wouldn’t it help to know that you have a soulmate out there?”

Dazai asked quietly, “But what if they didn’t want me?”

Chuuya said, “What do you mean?  Why wouldn’t they want you? There is nothing wrong with you, idiot.”

Dazai said, “But I. . .”

Chuuya said, “Nope, not listening to this garbage.  There is nothing wrong with you.”

Dazai smiled at Chuuya’s words and said, “Thanks.  Maybe I will look.”

Chuuya asked, “Is there some uniform spot where they usually appear?”

Dazai said, “Yes.  On our right shoulder blade.”

Chuuya said, “Hold on, I’ll go get a hand mirror so you can see your back.”

Dazai nodded. 

Chuuya left his bedroom and went to his parents bedroom to borrow his mother’s handheld mirror.  It only took him a couple of minutes to find it.

_ What if he has a soulmate?  Then he will leave. I never wanted that loser around anyways, right?  Then why do I feel so sad about the prospect of Dazai having a soulmate?  _

He walked back into the bedroom and handed Dazai the mirror and said, “Here, now go use the mirror on my door and look.”

Dazai stood up and took off his shirt and unwound the bandages that were on his torso.  Chuuya found his eyes wandering up and down Dazai’s torso. 

_ Look at the scars.  I thought they would all heal, but it looks like they are going to be permanent.  Shame to mark up his skin like that. _

Chuuya found himself with the strange compulsion to trace the scars on Dazai’s body with his fingers.

Chuuya shook his head and thought  _ what is wrong with me?  _

He watched as Dazai walked over to the mirror and turned away from it.  He held up the hand mirror so that he could see his back. And it was there, a soulmark.

_ I have a soulmate.  Why? How could the Gods do that to anyone?  Make them my soulmate? None of the other elementals besides Chris have even talked to me.  What if? No don’t think about it. But maybe? A human can be a soulmate for an elemental. Victor’s soulmate was a human.  _

Dazai looked at Chuuya and let the thought settle into his mind.

_ But what if he is my soulmate and that’s why they brought me here to heal?  _

Chuuya interrupted Dazai’s thoughts when he asked, “Well, is it there or not?”

Dazai softly replied, “It’s there.”

Chuuya said, “Can I see it?”

Dazai said, “It’s possible that humans can’t see them.”

Chuuya nodded as Dazai turned around. 

He said, “I can see it.”

Chuuya got up from the bed and traced the mark with his fingers.  Dazai shuddered. 

Chuuya said, “It’s a dagger?”

Dazai said, “I had heard that they were based on what type of elemental we are.”

Dazai laid the mirror down on the bed.  Chuuya watched as Dazai re-wrapped his torso.

_ Is he ashamed of the scars? Do they still hurt? _

Chuuya said, “That’s kind of cool.  Can. . . can a human be a soulmate for an elemental?”

Dazai turned to look at Chuuya as he buttoned his shirt and said, “Evidently, the elemental that I just released had a human soulmate.”

Chuuya thought  _ Why do I find myself wishing that I was his soulmate? I can’t stand the thought of him leaving and being close to someone else. _

Chuuya said, “Released?”

Dazai replied, “I turned him into a human so he could be with his soulmate. He was an ice elemental which means he couldn’t even touch his soulmate without injuring him. He begged his Goddess to release him and she did.”

Chuuya said, “She was nicer than the other Goddess, huh? So what they called you for wasn’t bad this time.”

Dazai nodded and said, “The Goddess told me that they can’t call me for executions anymore.  It’s part of the reparations for what happened to me.”

Chuuya said, “That’s good, right?”

Dazai nodded as he face fell.   

Dazai thought  _ But now I am not even useful.  What good am I?  _

Chuuya thought  _ Why does he still look so sad?  _

Dazai thought  _ I want what Victor has found.  I want to be free. I want my soulmate and I want to be human. I want too much. . . I know.   I just don’t want anyone to fear me anymore. I don’t want to be lonely anymore.  _

Dazai found himself unable to vocalize any of these thoughts. 

_ And I want . . . him.   I can’t right now.  _

Chuuya said, “Dazai. . .”

Chuuya found himself talking to empty air.  Dazai had disappeared. 

_ Why did he. . .?  Where did he go?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Come by tumblr and say hi @auronevardell

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Come by and say hi on tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell 
> 
> I am going to be posting an update once a week on tumblr on Mondays hopefully about the status of all my fics.


End file.
